


Утренний джаз и вечерний рэгтайм

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternative universe - police, Drama, M/M, Romance, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Гинтоки молчит уже четвёртый день.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2017 для команды GT [TakaHijiGin]

Осень. За окном патрульной машины дождливо, зябко и ветрено. По стёклам стекают мутные потоки воды, от непрестанного движения дворников тянет в сон.   
Радио бормочет, похрипывая. Новых вызовов не было ещё со вчера – сырость загнала всех под крыши, пригасила эмоции.   
Такасуги без особого интереса вслушивается в неестественно бодрые споры ведущих. Гинтоки молчит.  
Гинтоки молчит уже четвёртый день и это успевает вконец надоесть.   
– Я перевожусь, – сообщает Такасуги, встряхивая полупустой картонный стаканчик. Кофе кончается, и скоро придётся выйти за новым. От одной мысли об этом тошно; зато, если встать под козырьком ближе к двери, может, удастся наконец покурить.   
– Ты – что? – вяло переспрашивает Гинтоки. Он отчаянно пытается дремать, прислонившись виском к стеклу и кутаясь в китель. На него сложно даже смотреть, поэтому Такасуги отворачивается и постукивает пальцами по рулю.   
– Я перевожусь, – повторяет он безо всякого выражения. – Сегодня отдам заявление.   
Краем глаза он видит, как Гинтоки хмурится, отлипая от дверцы и садясь прямо.   
– Повтори, – произносит с нажимом. От него веет угрозой и тлеющей злостью, но Такасуги слишком устал, чтобы на них реагировать.  
– Слух проверь, – огрызается он, открывая дверь, и его тут же обдаёт снопом брызг. Прежде, чем успевает выйти, Гинтоки хватает его за локоть и рывком втаскивает обратно в машину.   
– Какого чёрта? – спрашивает он тихо и внятно.   
Реклама на радио сменяется музыкой, и этот тоскливый медленный джаз в тему как никогда. Вид у Гинтоки совсем измождённый; на мгновение Такасуги становится интересно, сколько часов за последнюю неделю тот спал. Было бы неплохо, наберись хоть полдюжины.   
– Мне не нравится работать с тобой, – неприятно усмехается он вместо ответа. – Тебе – со мной. Пора заканчивать это, Гинтоки.   
Тот смотрит так, будто не понимает языка. Под глазами у него залегли тени, на подбородке ссадины от бритья, на виске – неровный розовый след, который скоро должен исчезнуть. Такасуги хочется провести по нему губами.   
Он склоняет голову к плечу.   
– Это всё?  
У Гинтоки дёргается щека, а взгляд обретает осмысленность.   
– Чёрта с два я тебе позволю, – выплёвывает он.   
– Гинтоки, – зовёт Такасуги и отрезает. – Решать не тебе.   
– Иди нахуй, – бесцветно произносит он, отворачиваясь, и снова закрывает глаза. Такасуги распахивает дверцу и выскакивает наружу, не взяв с собой ни дождевика, ни зонта. 

– Почему? – спрашивает Гинтоки. На город навалился вечер, и печальный утренний джаз по радио сменился рэгтаймом.   
– Я уже ответил.   
– Да ничего ты не ответил, – выдыхает Гинтоки, безуспешно пытаясь одновременно не шевелиться и запахнуться плотнее. Такасуги не выдерживает и переправляет на него поток тёплого воздуха.   
Всё выходит до предела нелепо – тогда, пять дней назад. Их вызывают из-за шума в подвале многоэтажки – и весь путь до неё они до хрипоты спорят, кошки там окажутся или бомжи. Выигрывает Гинтоки – он ставил на кошек и потому собирается купить Такасуги ободок с ушками, или хвост, или и то и другое, и заставить носить, даже если не с формой.  
Такасуги, в который раз обещающий засунуть ему в задницу его же пистолет с кобурой, нагибается отодвинуть котёнка, мешающего закрыть дверь. И тут раздаётся крик.   
Переулок через два здания – узкая каменная кишка, заваленная хламом и мусором. В центре – обдолбанный кретин не старше двадцати, тычущий ножом в щёку десятилетнему мальчишке. Лезвие в дрожащей руке, опасно подбирающееся к широко раскрытому глазу, пятна крови на поцарапанной коже. Гинтоки, металлическим голосом приказывающий "Отпусти его", отчаянный рывок перепуганного ребёнка.   
Выстрел.   
У торчка оказываются длинные, давно не мытые светлые волосы, взлетающие как в рекламе шампуня, когда он, по инерции развернувшись вбок, падает на асфальт. Такасуги провожает его взглядом и пошатывается от застарелого, болезненного чувства узнавания, которому давно пора бы уже отгореть. Он помнит – однажды они уже стояли в переулке, подобном этому, и смотрели, как от крови темнеет одежда и разметавшиеся по все стороны пряди. Им тогда было по пятнадцать.  
– Ты в порядке? – механически спрашивает он. Оказывается – в пустоту, потому что Гинтоки быстрым шагом удаляется прочь. Такасуги поворачивается к ребёнку и повторяет вопрос. Он только надеется, что Гинтоки, прежде чем отрубаться от реальности, вызовет коронеров.   
Вечером они пьют, пьют так, будто бы Шоё умер снова – и за весь вечер, как и за день, Гинтоки не меняет выражения лица.   
– Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал? – спрашивает Такасуги вполголоса. Гинтоки смотрит в окно, но не видит ни неба, ни фонаря, ни веток, царапающих стекло. Такасуги отлично знает, что на самом деле застыло перед его глазами. – Не вынуждай меня идти на крайние меры.  
Гинтоки не реагирует – и это не удивляет. Но им давно уже не пятнадцать, и в этой новой, продвинувшейся вперёд жизни никто не будет никого ждать. Можно рисковать увольнением, выговором, гневом начальства, долгим оздоровительным отпуском. Рисковать собой, патрулируя подворотни и доки, самые проблемные, самые бедные районы, будучи настолько отвлечённым другим – нельзя.   
Такасуги коротко, без замаха, ударяет в солнечное сплетение. Гинтоки, приоткрыв рот, сгибается пополам.   
– Эй, – окликает Такасуги, цепляя его за воротник и разгибая обратно, но тот по-прежнему смотрит мимо. Бить его такого – всё равно что манекен в спортзале академии. Такасуги, не отнявший руки, машинально гладит тёплую кожу между краем футболки и корнями волос, и Гинтоки неожиданно вздрагивает. Такасуги вскидывает бровь.   
– Даже так, – тянет он насмешливым шёпотом, придвигается ближе. Его ведёт – от алкоголя, усталости, от близости Гинтоки. Не лучшее для этого время, но, возможно, лучшее никогда не наступит.   
Это мало похоже на поцелуй: Такасуги скользит языком по несомкнутым мягким губам, не пытаясь протолкнуть его внутрь. Так проходит не больше минуты, а потом Гинтоки резко отпихивает его от себя и вытирает ладонью рот.   
– Никогда. Так. Больше. Не делай, – цедит он, прежде чем подхватить куртку со спинки дивана и отступить назад. – Только не ты.  
Такасуги улыбается захлопнувшейся двери и с размаху впечатывает кулак в стену. 

От бордюра до бордюра плещет вода, в ней отражаются цепочки разноцветных огней. Дороги пустынны, но Такасуги всё равно ведёт медленно, сам не до конца понимая – из желания не въехать в какой-нибудь столб или подольше добираться до участка. В этом нет никакого смысла – молчание в салоне до того тягостное, что он почти готов выйти из машины, не тормозя. Показавшиеся впереди ворота парковки вызывают нечто похожее на облегчение, которое тут же проходит, когда Гинтоки прикручивает радио до нуля. Глухой шелест дождя смешивается с тихим гудением печки. Такасуги отжимает защёлку ремня.   
– Не надо, – вдруг произносит Гинтоки. Такасуги откидывается на спинку, делает глубокий вдох. Можно годами играть в эту игру, пока наконец не придёт осознание – так дальше невозможно, больше просто нельзя.   
Такасуги само собой пережил бы отказ, но вот это, последнее – "только не ты" – окончательно расставило всё местам.   
– Пока, Гинтоки, – ровно говорит он, прежде чем выйти. Зонт вместе с дождевиком так и остаются на заднем сидении. Волосы моментально прилипают к лицу и закрывают обзор. Такасуги прибавляет шаг.   
– Да подожди ты, – доносится из-за спины. Гинтоки шумно шлёпает по воде, почти бежит. – Стой.   
Они замирают. Ноги тут же промокают, китель тяжелеет от влаги и давит на плечи.   
– Я не это имел в виду, – произносит Гинтоки невнятно. Он движется вперёд медленно и почти бесшумно, но Такасуги всё равно чувствует его – спиной и затылком, точкой между лопаток, на которой завис его взгляд, всем существом.   
– Я... – начинает Гинтоки снова. Потом вдруг просит – на грани слышимости: – Посмотри на меня.   
Такасуги нехотя оборачивается.  
– Ты не так меня понял, – выдыхает Гинтоки, передёргивая плечами. Его волосы, промокшие насквозь, вьются крупными кольцами и торчат во все стороны, от чего он выглядит одновременно глупо и мило.   
– Гинтоки, – мягко обрывает его Такасуги. – Просто прекрати.   
На затылок вдруг ложится горячая ладонь, тянет ближе, упирая их лбами.   
– Свали по-хорошему.   
– Нет, – решает Гинтоки, помолчав – будто и в самом деле об этом подумывал.   
– Я не шучу.   
– Я знаю.  
Гинтоки закрывает глаза и поворачивает голову; кончик его носа скользит по переносице, скуле, упирается в щёку. Их губы не соприкасаются, настолько не, что невозможно дышать.   
– Прекрати, – говорит Такасуги снова. Ресницы Гинтоки подрагивают, когда он улыбается.   
– Нет.   
Его язык врывается в рот, настойчивый и упорный, навязчивый, принося с собой сладкий фруктовый вкус.   
– Я не могу забыть, – шепчет Гинтоки, прослеживая поцелуями подбородок, висок, линию челюсти. – Но не стану перебивать воспоминания о нём тобой. Только не тобой.   
С каждым словом его голос становится всё невыразительнее, а хватка пальцев на затылке – всё крепче. Такасуги долго молчит, прежде чем ответить.  
Вода затекает за воротник, пропитывает рубашку; кожа у Гинтоки такая горячая, словно его лихорадит. Такасуги обнимает его за спину под расстёгнутым кителем и, вновь прислонившись лбом ко лбу, тоже закрывает глаза.


End file.
